User talk:GreatWesternRailway
Welcome, GreatWesternRailway! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:GreatWesternRailway page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events Page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 01:33, March 8, 2011 :Thank you very much! I'm hoping to create some positive things here. :) GreatWesternRailway 01:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's actually an automated message, but you're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there something I have to do to be able to edit pages? I'm not talking about the ones with "I'll not let it happen again..." at the top, but any page. I was trying to edit the HiT Favorites page, but was locked from doing so. Same thing happens with other pages. Any help is appreciated. GreatWesternRailway 19:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're just new. Wait a week and you'll be able to edit most of the pages here. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Sure you can! I will add you ASAP! BashDashCrashSmash 16:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok your added :) BashDashCrashSmash 16:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a ton! GreatWesternRailway 20:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you as a friend of mine as soon as I get another person besides you. :P GreatWesternRailway 00:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Just some friendly advice. When you respond to someone on your talk, try to leave the message on their talk page so its easier for them to know you have responded :) BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 01:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) spam hello. I just wanted to tell you there's no use in trying to convince spammers to stop. I've been telling with 'em all day. :P just some advice :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) re: Friends? Sure ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Sure! I'll add you in. :) A Season 5 Fan 20:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters What do you mean? That is how the S14 and S15 episode pages are. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Sure! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Rosie Hey do you know anything about the fact that someone is shunting my article on rosie to the scrapyard cos i only made that today and it took me ages to do it aswell and the fact that i'd only just signed on to Thomas and Friends wikia today doesn't help ether. A.Collins 22:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Rosiefan1, june 2, 2011 Hi rosiefan1 here, thanks for 'simply' explaining the thing about the article an all, when that buerocrat jim wrote back about it i didn't know what he meant, sorry for suspecting you of 'deleting' my article on purpose, i hope we can be friends. A.Collins 22:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Rosiefan1, june 3rd, 2011 Do I know you from somewhere? SI3D perhaps? You appear to have their BoCo and Oliver in your pic. ;) Jim 19:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I meant the forums, not site staff. Jim 20:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well that image belongs to Lewis, creator of Train 4755 3D, so I think it'd be best to remove it. Re: Leaving Well, if some one was being rude to you, you can always talk to Thomasfan or other admin before you leave. I bet he can help you. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 11:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goodbye Why are you also leaving? SplatterandDodge Todays my last day ): 22:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving *Slaps forehead* Why is everyone leaving all of a sudden!?!? Anyways good luck on other things in life! :) I will miss you! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC)